


Dazed and Confused

by Mi_chan



Series: Good Times, Bad Times Arc - Jimbert AU [6]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Anesthesia, Cute, Dentistry, Dentists, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Surgery, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: Jimmy has to have his wisdom teeth removed. When he wakes up from surgery, he doesn't quite remember his husband right away, but flirts with him as soon as his eyes are open, anyways.





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> And the next part of the Good Times, Bad Times Arc is here! Just a little one, this time, and... no smut! Just fluff, this time, for a change!
> 
> If you've been following this series, you can skip the next bit of the introduction, if you haven't: 
> 
> You should have read the other stories in the series if you really wanna understand these in depth, since these characters have very little in common with actual Robert Plant and Jimmy Page ;) and they’ll make references to things that happened in the two main stories, but here’s a little breakdown in case you just wanna read the smut: Jimmy is 20/21 in this, Robert is 32/33, it takes place in a modern setting, Jimmy is a survivor of abuse, rape and survival sex work, he’s in art school and works part time in a record store. Robert is a successful publisher with his own publishing house. They’re now happily married. They have a bit of a Daddy/boy, Daddy/kitten relationship going on. 
> 
> These chapters will alternate in POV’s, some are going to be written from Robert’s, some from Jimmy’s POV, I’ll indicate which one at the beginning of the chapter!

Robert's POV

Sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair next to Jimmy's bed in the dental clinic, Robert gently held the younger man's limp hand. Everything had been going so well, they had started to move into their new home, the beautiful farm they'd bought during their honeymoon trip, christmas was almost upon them, and then Jimmy had started complaining about a toothache. At first, it hadn't been all that bad and he'd refused to see a dentist, too scared to go despite Robert insisting, but when his left cheek had started swelling up, he couldn't even chew anymore and the pain had started to get absolutely unbearable, he'd finally agreed to let his husband take him there. To his utter shock and despair, the dentist had told him that at least two wisdom teeth had to come out. Robert hadn't seen Jimmy so terrified before, he'd started trembling and crying as soon as he got the news, but there was no way around that.

Robert hadn't been aware just how scared of the dentist Jimmy was, but at first he'd straight up refused to let them help him in any way. He realized that the young man had never had a surgery of any kind before and he he had no idea what was going to happen to him. This wasn't an issue that was going to resolve itsself, though, so after a few hours of talking to him and persuading him, he reluctantly agreed.

"Just... make them knock me the fuck out or I'll hopp off that chair in the middle of the whole thing, I swear." He'd said. "And just make them remove all 4 at once, I don't want to have to go through this ever again!" He'd added dramatically and Robert agreed, it was probably for the better. The dentist quickly agreed to sedating Jimmy as much as possible even though they usually didn't do that for such a routine kind of surgery, but he'd seen the fit the younger man had thrown and how difficult it had been to get him to agree in the first place.

Now, after the surgery, Robert was just waiting for him to come around, he'd called his assistant at work to tell him he wouldn't be coming in that day and that he'd probably stay with Jimmy the next day as well. A part of him was a little amused at how big of a deal this had been, he'd had his fair share of dental treatments himself, so he was very much used to it, but he also felt sorry for Jimmy because it was all new and terrifying to his husband. 

When Jimmy finally stirred and groggily opened his eyes, Robert was uncomfortably reminded of that day after he'd shown up at his house, spitting up blood, his face all swollen. He looked nowhere near as bad now, of course, but his cheeks were quite swollen and bruised already, too. This time, however, he was greeted with a dopey smile and a strange little laugh.

"Hiiii..." Jimmy said slowly when his small, sleepy eyes focused on Robert. He cleared his throat, then, and smiled even more widely. Robert couldn't help but smile back, he looked like an adorable little hamster with his big, swollen cheeks. "You're so... pretty." He then said, making the older man laugh even though he had trouble understanding what he was saying, he was still slurring his speech and the swelling made it even harder for him to pronounce anything properly.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Robert said gently with a little wink that made Jimmy giggle happily. He was obviously still more than just a little affected by the drugs. Jimmy just looked at him, all happy, for a while, before frowning like he was trying to remember something, then he smiled shyly when he saw that Robert was holding his hand. He looked up at him and batted his eyelashes, then lowered his gaze again, like he was playing coy.

"You're really sexy, too." He then mumbled. Robert chuckled. Jimmy had no idea who he was right now and yet, the first thing he did was flirt with him. It was strangely flattering and just confirmed how into him Jimmy really was.

"Oh stop it, you're going to make me blush." He said with another wink. Of course he wasn't going to actually blush, but he felt like teasing the boy a little. He looked like he wanted to say or ask something, but didn't quite dare to, so the older man gave his hand an encouraging little squeeze.

"Will you go out with me?" He then asked shyly, making Robert raise an eyebrow. He really had no idea where he was or who Robert was. He really didn't know they were married and he was trying to get a date.

"Hmm... sure, why not. I'd like that." The blonde said, deciding to play along. "Where would you like to go?" The brunette seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Disney Land." Jimmy finally slurred and grinned at him widely. "No! No, wait. Las Vegas. We could get married." He giggled and tried to hide his face in the blanket that was covering him. Robert laughed again, then shot him a grin of his own.

"I don't know how to break this to you, but..." He slowly raised his other hand, the one with his wedding band. Jimmy face fell and he looked utterly miserable all of a sudden.

"Oh no. You're already married? Why did you say you'd go out with me then?" He asked sadly, pouting. He looked even more adorable and Robert melted.

"Aww, no, baby... look." He quickly said and raised Jimmy's hand, showing him the matching wedding band. It took a moment for Jimmy to focus on it, but when he did, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"We're married already?" He asked and when Robert nodded, his eyes filled with tears. A part of Robert wanted to laugh, the poor boy was so completely out of it that he'd forgotten that they were already married, he didn't even know who he was right now, probably, but another part of him didn't want him to be sad, so he quickly got up and sat on the bed and carefully gathered him into his arms.

"Shhh, why are you crying, love?" He asked gently. Jimmy sniffled and hid his face in the front of Robert's shirt.

"I'm just so happy I have such a gorgeous husband! I love you so much!" He sobbed. This time, Robert couldn't quite hold back from laughing a little, but then he cuddled Jimmy and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you so much, too! And I'm very happy to have such a gorgeous husband, too." He said in amusement. Jimmy was literally crying happy tears because he only just realized that they were married and it was just too adorable, but he felt like he needed to remind him what had happened. "Do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?" He asked. Jimmy shook his head.

"No. But I'm with you, so it's ok, right?" He asked, snuggling closer to the older man. Robert chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. You're perfectly fine, I promise." He said gently. "It'll come back to you soon, don't you worry. Do you remember my name?" Jimmy looked up at him and frowned again, Robert watched his face as he struggled to remember, but then his features lit up like a christmas tree and he giggled.

"Yes! Roger!" He said and Robert almost fell off the side of the bed he was perched on with half a buttcheek. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing out loud. He took a moment to compose himself, then smiled at Jimmy gently.

"Almost, baby, almost. Robert." He corrected him and Jimmy's face fell again. 

"Oh shit. Sorry." He mumbled in embarrassment. "Why do I feel so weird?" He then asked and looked around as if he only just realized that he wasn't at home. He started looking a little scared, so Robert held him more tightly.

"You had a little surgery, the drugs are making you feel a bit strange, but it'll wear off soon." He explained. Jimmy whimpered.

"Surgery?? Oh no!" He said and clung to Robert's shirt, scared. "Am I sick?"

"No, kitten... they had to remove your wisdom teeth, that's all. You're perfectly fine." Robert soothed him.

"My teeth?" He asked. It sounded more like 'my teesh?' thanks to the swelling and the older man bit back another laugh. "How am I going to eat??" Jimmy then asked, sounding utterly mortified. 

"Aww... poor baby. It's going to heal in no time, I promise. Until then, I'm going to make you some soup... or mashed potatoes... stuff like that." Robert explained. "I'll take care of you, don't you worry." He added and kissed the top of his head again. Jimmy pouted.

"But... that means... no pizza!" He said sadly, he looked like he was about to cry again. This time, Robert did laugh. Pizza was one of Jimmy's favorite things, he had pizza at least once a week, sometimes more. Quite franky, he wondered how that boy managed to remain so skinny with all the pizza he wolved down regularly. 

"No, no pizza. Unless you'd like me to put some through a blender for you?" He offered and the brunette pulled a face.

"Eeeewww!" He said and Robert actually felt him shudder in disgust. He went quiet for a while, then, just resting in Robert's arms, still all groggy and sleepy. 

"How do you feel, baby? Are you in any pain? The dentist will soon come to check up on you." Robert told him after about half an hour. Jimmy shook his head.

"No, I'm not in pain." He said softly. He was already slurring less, but the swelling seemed to have gotten worse, he sounded like he had a sock in his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't remember your name correctly. And... that I forgot we're already married." He added with another cute little frown. Robert grinned down at him.

"That's ok. I mean, the first thing you did was flirt with me, right?" He said.

"Yeah... I was so happy to see you but I didn't know why. It was weird. It's all coming back to me now. I'm sorry I made such a huge scene, before, I mean. I was so scared." Jimmy sighed and hid his face once more. He was obviously quite embarrassed by it all, but Robert wasn't mad at him, he'd been utterly adorable after all.

"It's alright, kitten. Everybody's scared of the dentist." Robert said gently. "It's all over now, you're going to be just fine in no time and then you can have all the pizza you want." 

"Ok. Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy." Jimmy answered sleepily and that's when Robert knew he was back for good. After some more time had passed, the drugs had worn off completely and dentist had dropped by for a little checkup, Jimmy was released from the clinic and Robert took him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Because who wouldn't flirt with Robert if he was the first thing they saw after waking up???


End file.
